<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Засада by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356364">Засада</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020'>fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing'>Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Важней всего погода в доме. Но что, если один из обитателей этого дома чего-то не договаривает?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Засада</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <b>Sir Fagoth Hellsing</b>    |    <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/139437">ficbook</a>    |    <a href="https://twitter.com/SirFagoth">twitter</a></p><p>пост-DMC5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тебе уже когда-нибудь приходилось сидеть в засаде?</p><p>Неро задал этот кажущийся невинным вопрос как риторический, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ, но Нико и в этот раз сумела его удивить.</p><p>— А то как же, — хмыкнула она, с чувством затягиваясь. — Прежде чем добраться до тебя в Фортуне, я выслеживала одного писаку из Фольклор Таймс*.</p><p>Перехватив удивленный взгляд, Нико закатила глаза.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, желтая пресса, делающая деньги на сенсациях про НЛО и Лох-несское чудовище? Так вот, чтобы разыскать того парня, мне пришлось попотеть. Но черт, неужели ты правда не слышал об этом журнале?</p><p>Неро отрицательно покачал головой, чем вызвал у оружейницы очередной недоверчивый вздох. Она сделала последнюю затяжку и выбросила микроскопический окурок в окно, едва не подпалив хвост курлыкающему возле машины голубю.</p><p>— Удивительно. Я-то думала, ты только журналы и читаешь.</p><p>— Не путай меня с Данте, — меланхолично отозвался Неро, постукивая пальцами по баранке старого «Бьюика». Сегодня поддаваться на подстрекательства Нико у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Сегодня они были здесь по совершенно особому делу. И это дело вот уже третий час торчало в подозрительной серой пятиэтажке напротив.</p><p>— Так сколько нам тут еще сидеть?</p><p>Пришел черед Неро насмешливо закатывать глаза.</p><p>— Я потому и спрашивал, бывала ли ты раньше в таких ситуациях. Поищи под ногами, там должно быть несколько пустых бутылок.</p><p>— Бутылок?..</p><p>Спустя пять, а может и все десять минут препирательств относительно того, насколько уместно предлагать девушке данный способ справлять нужду в условиях слежки, они затихли и, нахмурившись, отвернулись друг от друга.</p><p>Оба чувствовали себя паршиво. А все потому, что человеком, ради которого им сейчас приходилось торчать в душной ржавой развалюхе и считать мух, была… Кирие.</p><p>— Ну скажи, ну скажи мне, ради всего святого, нахрена ее понесло на континент? — вновь принялась заламывать руки Нико, не выдержав и нескольких минут в тишине. — Почему она не сказала мне, куда едет, что это вообще за странная домина?</p><p>— Мне-то откуда знать, — злобно фыркнул в ответ молодой охотник на демонов, мысленно кляня этих самых демонов на чем свет стоит. Если только кто-нибудь из них посмеет коснуться хоть волоска на голове Кирие, то он… Впрочем, с чего он вообще взял, что тут замешаны демоны?</p><p>Вчера вечером его любимая заявила, что уезжает по делам приюта на другой конец острова, а сама с раннего утра рванула к пристани, не дожидаясь, пока Неро проснется. К счастью, гостящая у них бдительная – и немного помешанная – Нико вовремя сообразила, что к чему. Ей удалось растолкать охотника, и, наскоро посовещавшись, они отправились за беглянкой.</p><p>И вот они оказались здесь. А она – там, в мрачном сером доме с деревянными ставнями. И выходить явно не собиралась.</p><p>Промаявшись еще какое-то время, доморощенные шпионы сошлись на том, что у них не осталось иного выбора, кроме как провести разведку боем. Лучше бы, конечно, без боя: Неро категорически претила мысль о вовлечении в возможное противостояние Кирие.</p><p>— У тебя есть оружие? — спросил он Нико, закрепляя на теле собственное. – Если нет, посмотри в бардачке, перед отъездом я на всякий случай прихватил запасную пушку.</p><p>Ответом ему послужил очень долгий и невероятно скептический взгляд исподлобья.</p><p>— Мое оружие всегда со мной, — в подтверждение своих слов Нико потрясла перед лицом озадаченного парня любимым гаечным ключом, скорее напоминавшим биту, который до сих пор каким-то образом скрывался в ее необъятной набедренной сумке. — Пошли уже.</p><p>Они выбрались из машины и, постоянно озираясь по сторонам, короткими перебежками ринулись к неприметному на фоне серых стен входу.</p><p>Надо сказать, что подозрительным выглядело не только здание, но и улица, на которой оно располагалось. Совершенно безлюдная, мрачная – солнечные лучи сюда, на теневую сторону, не попадали, – с парой вразнобой припаркованных под самым крыльцом пустых минивэнов и универсалов из числа бюджетных.</p><p>— Хм-м, — глубокомысленно протянул Неро, поднимаясь по ступенькам к внушительной металлической двери.</p><p>— Что? Ты что-то заметил? — встрепенулась было Нико, но парень вместо ответа лишь покачал головой. Ничего он не заметил, просто… Просто на мгновение возникло какое-то странное чувство дежавю. Где-то он уже нечто подобное видел, но что именно – большой вопрос. Скопление автомобилей с этим нелепым «задком»? Постройки, напоминающие безликое серое здание с однотипными окнами, в которое они вот-вот войдут? Бес его знает.</p><p>Неро быстро запустил руки в волосы, взъерошил их и толкнул дверь, собираясь навалять всем, кто внутри.</p><p>Они с Нико напряженно замерли на пороге, щурясь в непривычный после дневного света мрак помещения и ожидая немедленного нападения скрывающихся там тварей, но…</p><p>Внутри оказалась будка с консьержкой. И хоть нападать пожилая женщина в опрятном чепце не стала, Нико – в большей степени ее многочисленные татуировки и голый пуп – удостоилась не самого доброжелательного взгляда.</p><p>Старушка поправила маленькие круглые очки и на сей раз посмотрела на Неро.</p><p>— Вы к кому?</p><p>— Я… Мы… Эээ…</p><p>Наблюдая, как он собирается с мыслями, Нико, похоже, решила принять управление ситуацией на себя. Ради этих целей ей даже пришлось больно наступить напарнику на ногу, чтобы помолчал.</p><p>— Мы ищем некую Кирие, — широко улыбаясь прямо в лицо консьержке, заявила она. Шипение Неро старательно игнорировалось к его огромному неудовольствию. — Не подскажете, где ее найти?</p><p>Позже, выйдя из лифта и шагая по длинному узкому коридору указанного бабулей четвертого этажа, охотник как бы невзначай отметил:</p><p>— А ведь этот божий одуванчик мог сдаться быстрее, если бы ты была чуть скромнее одета.</p><p>— Что, пытаешься и из меня монашку сделать? Прости, дорогуша, но я знаю лишь одного человека, которому это безумно идет. И мы к нему, вернее, к ней как раз сейчас направляемся.</p><p>Пока все шло как по маслу: никаких демонов и прочих аномалий, просто пятиэтажный серый дом со старушкой у входа, просто вытянутый прямой коридор со множеством дверей…</p><p>Но уже в следующий миг идиллия нарушилась.</p><p>— Ты слышишь? — встрепенулась Нико, замирая на месте. — Что это?</p><p>Неро тоже остановился и прислушался. Без сомнений, в одной из комнат на этом этаже кричала женщина.</p><p>— Держись позади! — крикнул он напарнице, молниеносно извлекая револьвер из кобуры, но куда там. Николетта Гольдштейн была не робкого десятка.</p><p>— Черта с два! — заорала она в ответ, отпихивая Неро и первой протискиваясь к двери с номером «414». — Кирие может быть в опасности!</p><p>И поскольку Неро не уступал ей в упорстве, а дверь оказалась не заперта, закончилось все тем, что оба одновременно ворвались в помещение, потрясая оружием (в том числе и незабвенным гаечным ключом размером с Эверест), и хором шлепнулись на пол у чьих-то ног.</p><p>Нико пришла в себя раньше.</p><p>— Кто кричал? Где чудовище? Мы пришли на помощь!</p><p>— О, Нико, Неро, вы здесь! — удивленный, но, кажется, совершенно не испуганный голос Кирие внушил в них слабую уверенность, что все обошлось. — Все в порядке, Лиса учится тужиться.</p><p>Неро отлепил щеку от истоптанного ковролина и взглянул вверх.</p><p>— Ту... Тужиться?</p><p>Только теперь они обратили внимание, что у всех присутствующих женщин – а в комнате их собралось около дюжины – была одна особенность: выпирающие округлые животы, большие и не очень. Кирие же стояла у импровизированной кафедры, справа от нее висело большое белое полотно, на котором отображался слайд с какими-то анатомическими картинками.</p><p>— Вообще-то вы вовремя, у нас как раз только что завершилась теоретическая часть занятия. Нико, не поможешь мне с демонстрацией?</p><p>Неро оглянулся на девушку – та уже поднималась с пола и попутно отряхивала шорты.</p><p>— Не-не-не, подруга, с этим не ко мне! Нет. Не-а, ни за что.</p><p>— Тогда, Неро, будь добр...</p><p>— А?</p><p>Следующие полтора часа своей жизни Неро предпочел бы не вспоминать. Разумеется, он не посмел отказать любимой, а когда понял, что от него требовалось, было уже поздно.</p><p>Его разоружили, лишили верхней одежды, а под свитер засунули большую пухлую подушку, однако это было еще не самое страшное.</p><p>— Прости, конечно, но я никогда не позволю тебе забыть об этом, — с улыбкой блаженного заявила Нико, наблюдающая за «процессом родов» в исполнении Неро из первых рядов. — Ни-ког-да!</p><p>После того, как экзекуция закончилась и все по-настоящему беременные разошлись по домам, Кирие, Нико и Неро тоже покинули здание и расселись в «Бьюике».</p><p>Мрачный как туча, помалкивающий до сих пор охотник вдруг повернулся к устроившейся на заднем сидении Кирие. Голос его звучал ровно, впрочем, от Нико, занявшей место рядом с водителем, не могла укрыться степень его раздраженности. Кирие же явно ничего не заметила.</p><p>— Дорогая, у меня только один вопрос. Какого хрена?!</p><p>Девушка сконфуженно поморщилась – она не очень любила, когда Неро выражался при всех, но и указывать ему на это казалось ей неправильным.</p><p>Вздохнув, она рассказала, как оказалась здесь. Выяснилось, что ее знакомая акушерка из приюта должна была провести занятие для беременных, эдакую подготовку к родам, но, к сожалению, внезапно заболела и была вынуждена попросить Кирие себя заменить. А так как у Кирие имелись необходимые познания в этой сфере, она не нашла ничего плохого в том, чтобы помочь подруге. Вот только до последнего не знала, что лекция назначена на материке, а не на острове.</p><p>— Прости, пожалуйста, — печально пролепетала Кирие в конце этой занимательной истории, — я должна была предупредить, что место назначения изменилось. Но… Как вы меня нашли?</p><p>— За инструментами для мастерской ехали, в окне тебя увидели, — хмуро буркнул Неро, заводя покряхтывающий двигатель.</p><p>— В окне? Но мы были на четвертом этаже, да и ставни там, не думаю, что…</p><p>Нико хихикнула, а Неро еще больше насупился. Не признаваться же, что они три с гаком часа сидели в засаде и строили теории одна другой краше, как полнейшие простофили?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - Folklore Times - журнал с тридцатилетней историей, в редакции которого работал журналист Джеффри Тернер, источник информации Нико (новелла DMC5: Before the nightmare)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>